Licensed to Drive
Pasta Chantell strolls down the hall, a set of keys swinging around her finger. Upon her arrival, she knocks twice-- Ranger Jones-in-the-jumper leaps a good foot in the air. Ranger Jones-in-the-tee goes on the defensive. "Hey! So, I have to drive for a certain amount of time each year to keep my license and I only have a few days left, so ...." Ranger Jones-in-the-jumper is at her side in a heartbeat. "You coming?" "Sure," drawls Ranger Jones-in-the-tee, rolling to his feet. Chantell leads them to the garage. "Good afternoon, Officer," greets the guard. "Good afternoon, Officer," grins Chantell. "My friends and I are going for a drive." "You have your license?" Chantell flashes it. "Tada!" "Cool." The guard buzzes them through. "Be back by 2200." "Roger that," replies Chantell. "See you!" She directs them to an electric blue subcompact. Ranger Jones-in-a-jumper squeezes himself into the backseat without hesitation. "It's a little cramped," Chantell apologizes. "Putting it mildly," mutters Ranger Jones-in-a-tee, climbing in anyway. "Yea, sorry about that." Chantell tucks herself into the front seat and drives them from the garage. Chantell takes her turns smoothly, stops consistently without a lurch, and an hour later, in a suburb, Jackson starts tensing up. "We are, um, a little lost," Chantell says sheepishly, pulling into a familiar driveway. "I'm gonna go ask for directions." She gets out of the car, taps on the backdoor. "Are you guys gonna wait in the car, then?" "No," Jackson rasps, scrambling out. Logan shrugs and unfolds him. Chantell strides up the drive, knocks on the door. Charlie, arms full of Baby and a bottle, answers. "I got us kinda lost," explains Chantell, rubbing her neck. "You wouldn't be any good with directions, would you?" "Yea," croaks Charlie. "Come in." "Thank you!" Charlie nods, eases Baby into Jackson's arms. Baby gazes up at Jackson. Charlie offers the couch. "Would you like tea?" Chantell sits. "That'd be great, thanks!" Baby makes unhappy sounds. "Sorry, sweetie," murmurs Jackson, digging in his pocket for a tissue. "So long as we're back before curfew--twenty-one hundred for them, twenty-two hundred for me --we can stay as long as we want." >not quite how I remember the line going< Charlie queries. Chantell grins. "My bedtime's later." Charlie nods, asks Jackson to follow her. Logan offers Jackson a box. "Thanks." Jackson smiles quickly at Charlie, dabs at the wet spots on Baby's forehead, at his own eyes. Charlie leaves to make tea. ""DAAADDDY!!!!"" "Booklet!" Jackson cheers weakly. Book and Wom-wom come barrelling from the kitchen, slam into Jackson's legs. "Ohmigosh they're so cute!" Chantell squees. Book preens. "I want, like six of them!" Jackson's chuckle sounds rather thick and sob-like. Book interprets this to mean six of Wom-wom and starts piling plushies around Chantell. . October 10, 0:52 Chantell, holding Book under the arms, squees. "Ohmigosh, you are just the /cutest!" Squeezes. "Can I keep it?" Charlie is alarmed. Chantell looks back down at Book. "I'll just have to visit lots and spoil you rotten!" Book giggles. "I'll bring your dad and be the very best aunt ever!" . pile into Chantell's car "'scuse me, officer?" "Chantell, please." "Uh, Chantell. Could you get fired for this?" "Technically, yes. But the marshal would have to do the firing and," starts backing up. "Since he moved heaven and earth to keep me, I doubt that's going to happen." "Keep you?" "I was not at all qualified when he took the position, but, he wanted me close, so he argued--rabbit!" Yanks the wheel, slams them into a light post. Category:Ficlet Category:Pasta Category:Chantell Category:Chantell (ficlet) Category:Jackson Category:Jackson (ficlet) Category:Logan (ficlet) Category:Logan